


A Nice Girl Like You

by Wolf_of_Lilacs



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Gen, back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs
Summary: Princess Carolyn visits Beatrice. Set sometime before S4.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	A Nice Girl Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamebucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/gifts).



“What is a nice girl like you doing with my son?”

Princess Carolyn smiles. “I’ve left him. Started my own agency.”

“Really?” Beatrice’s expression softens. “I’m glad you’re doing something for yourself while you still have time.”

“Yeah. Me, too.”

This is by far the kindest Beatrice has ever been to her. When BoJack brought her to Thanksgiving one year, Princess Carolyn had ended up in the bathroom in tears, even though she’d thought she’d been prepared for anything and vowed not to cry. Thanksgiving never happened again.

“Well, it’s been nice seeing you, Caroline—”

“Princess Carolyn,” she corrects unconsciously.


End file.
